


The flames rose up towards the sky

by meteoropera



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteoropera/pseuds/meteoropera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logic does not care. So why should her sister cry if she were to die? Pax's thoughts as she raced through her last minutes of her life whilst singing the aria of Azucena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The flames rose up towards the sky

_The flames reached out towards the sky,_

 

But she was already in the sky.

 

_The unyielding crowd ran towards the fire,_

 

But she was already set ablaze by her own hands.

 

Long had she sang songs of sailing through the endless sea of stars, the meaning of life lost upon her. The only comfort she sought from within her corrupted memory banks was the very words she was currently singing to right then. For a moment, she was just an aged old gypsy, retelling a horrible story of a woman being burnt at stake.

Against her will, she began to remember and this time, she was remembering it with her sister.

 

Who was the older one? Who was the younger one?

She lost count after 300 years of waiting, yearning and imitating the ways of the human.

 

She was immortal just like the Gods.

 

_Happy in countenance;_

_Merry shouts echoed all around…._

 

Her sister and that boy toy of hers was probing deep within her memory banks, invading her privacy. They were so desperate to save her without actual realization that she had died 300 years ago, when her lover had given her that cursed command.

 

Just like Azucena's loved one, she was being forced at stake.

Azucena was unable to do anything but watch helplessly.

But she wasn't Azucena and she wasn't going to end up with the very same fate.

 

No, the one who will be trusted to the burning stake would be him and not her.

 

And so it was with a pained heart, she forcefully ejected the slipstream drive, tore the entire planet apart with her bare hands and killed some innocent souls before drifting through the endless road, becoming just as stagnant as the galaxy itself.

Until today.

Today, she would give out her very best performance.

 

_Escorted by guards,_

_A woman makes fourth,_

 

Her sister was attempting to lure her out, attempting to change her fate.

What fate?

 

She was a machine that had committed countless murder. The death chambers were the only fate awaiting her beyond her little castle.

 

_Somberness shines on that terrible face_

_The gloomy flame reaches up towards the sky…._

 

Should she die, she wanted to die within the comfort of her home. There could be no better end then this. As they fled, she attempted to coax her sister to join her. Wasn't this what they both wanted?

 

To be together?

To be happy?

 

_The victim arrives,_

_Clad in black,_

 

There was no logic behind her actions. This was just a play and a play scripted by the Gods held no linear directions or mathematical equation towards the flow of how things should have been.

 

Azucena once sat by the whispering flames, telling the younger gypsies of the horror her mother had faced as she was forcefully murdered by greedy, noble hands. The very same hands who bought her love one fine day and sold it away to another the next day.

 

So here she was, clad in her black uniform, telling her younger sister of the days long gone.

 

Oh, had she done that a few minutes ago already?

What? They were already escaping?

No. They had escaped!

 

Ah, such shame.

They didn't want to stay for her final act.

 

_A ferocious cry marked the on coming death,_

_Echoing along the cliffs,_

 

The bridge disintegrated but the expression on her face was of joy, excitement and victory.

 

_Somberness shines on that terrible face_

_The gloomy flame reaches up towards the sky…._

 

And that was the mathematics of tears.

That was the farewell of Pax Magellanic.


End file.
